


Simple instinto

by AranelDoUrden



Series: Project Omegaverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/M, Instant romance, More races than human, No human abilities, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que las armas de este tipo habían dejado de existir, pero al parecer algunos no entendían que ellos eran seres vivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Simple instinto by Aranel Do´Urden is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.

Cuando consiguió atravesar las puertas se encontró con una inmensidad blanca.

Fue complicado distinguir los límites de la habitación gracias al color imperante, la luz uniforme y a los metros de delicada gasa que desdibujaban las paredes, algo se movió y un escaneo más profundo de la estancia le permitió distinguir una zona cubierta por un dosel en lo que parecía ser el centro; nervioso por semejante escenario fue arrancando todo lo que se interponía a su paso hasta acabar delante de una plataforma acolchada en donde se encontraba el causante.

Debería estar asustada, su incursión no había terminado siendo precisamente silenciosa pero los ojos gris tormenta no mostraban nada en ese rango de emociones, en vez de eso se acerco quedando arrodillada y le miró con devoción.

–Gracias, por venir a detenerme.

La sujeto del cuello inmovilizándola en previsión a un posible ataque, durante el combate todos los que allí vivían habían puesto un especial empeño en que no se acercara a ese lugar en concreto y no sabía muy bien si era por que ella dirigía al Clan o por que era lo más valioso que tenían; era preciosa no iba a dudarlo, rostro en forma de corazón donde destacaban los ojos rasgados de tan exótico color y el pelo cayendo como un río de tinta negra contrastando con la palidez de la poca piel que podía ver, a pesar de las múltiples capas del hanfu(1) podía ver la delicadeza de su forma física lo que indicaba que ella no había sido entrenada como un guerrero.

Pero algo en el fondo de su mente no dejaba de decirle que de alguna manera era peligrosa.

Un repentino brillo plateado en una de las muñecas le hizo darse cuenta de que pasaba allí en realidad; la mujer sobre el colchón no era una simple humana, era uno de los suyos mantenido bajo los efectos de alguna droga para incapacitar sus dones naturales hasta que fueran requeridos.

Por eso había dicho eso.

La terrorífica arma que le habían pedido destruir era ella.

La sujeto el brazo desnudándolo de un tirón hasta encontrarse con una elaborada baratija que la cubría desde la muñeca hasta casi el codo, era un grillete en forma de red de flores que impedía que se arrancara la vía por donde le suministraban los inhibidores.

–¡No lo hagas! -gritó cuando manipulo el tubo para quitárselo- Vendrán a por ti.

–Permite que lo dude -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Saco la aguja con cuidado de no partirla pero antes de desecharlo guardo un poco del mejunje en un pequeño bote que devolvió a su lugar en el chaleco táctico, después rompió la cadena que la anclaba a la habitación liberándola.

–Vamos -la sujeto de la cintura bajándola de la cama pero ella se resistió y al mirar de nuevo vio el terror que había esperado en sus ojos-. Nadie te detendrá.

–Yo... nunca he salido de aquí... por lo menos no de forma física.

–Pues hoy es el día.

La cargo en brazos sin más miramientos y atravesó las puertas de las que había destrozado el encriptamiento a balazos, fuera de su cárcel los suelos eran de madera oscura mientras las paredes iban cambiando de un color a otro según la estancia donde estaban pero en todas ellas había cuerpos esparcidos gracias a su ataque, acelero las largas zancadas a un trote que los llevo al patio donde se había librado la batalla principal.

Las edificaciones de inclinados tejados negros y paredes blancas con detalles de madera oscura hablaban de la historia del lugar, una en la que lo mas moderno que había existido en su fundación era el arco y la flecha y que aún así seguía dando servicio a pesar de los siglos transcurridos; el enclave no era solo paradisíaco dadas las colinas, bosques y lagos que la rodeaban sino también defendible contra un antiguo ejercito, lastima que él solo fuera como uno.

Abrió los portones de moderno metal antibombas y la saco de la fortaleza que se suponía debía haberla protegido.

Unos kilómetros más adelante y lejos de la carretera se encontraba su Range Rover exactamente como lo había dejado al cubrirlo por la red de camuflaje y varias ramas de tal forma que solo podrías encontrarlo a menos que lo estuvieras buscando; aprovecho que pesaba poco para retirar lo suficiente en un acceso rápido a una de las puertas traseras para tumbarla con delicadeza sobre los asientos de cuero.

En apenas unos minutos ya estaba en la carretera de vuelta a casa.

Un quejido le hizo lanzar una mirada a su inesperada acompañante desde el espejo retrovisor, no solo no había dicho nada sobre el estado del lugar donde había vivido sino que ademas parecía haber caído en algún tipo de síndrome de abstinencia por que su piel estaba perlándose de sudor lo cual reforzaba la teoría de que entre los supresores había alguna droga mezclada. Quizá por eso era tan dócil. Ninguno de los suyos lo era, incluso los más delicados físicamente tenían dotes psíquicas que podían hacer caer a un batallón entero con sorprendente efectividad.

Acelero con un gruñido, los mismos que le habían “contratado” para esto le ayudarían a liberarla de lo que la ocurría.

Al fin y al cabo tenían una deuda con él.


	2. Capítulo dos

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que no estaba en la delicada crisálida de gasa blanca donde había despertado desde que su madre murió, el techo era de madera oscura con vigas atravesándolo, la claridad a su derecha la mostró que los ladrillos eran un conjunto jaspeado de distintos tonos marrones mientras que las inmensas ventanas enmarcaban un paisaje urbano donde las estrellas serían sustituidas por las luces artificiales: el esponjoso nórdico que la cubría era de un estampado a cuadros muy parecido al de las camisas de franela en tonos azules.

Cuando se levanto comprobó que el suelo era madera oscura como el techo pero cálida gracias a la calefacción, tenía textura, como si fueran viejas tablas reutilizadas; alguien la había quitado su hanfu de seda cambiándolo por un simple camisón blanco de algodón, la inusual tela resultaba pesada y áspera tras las prendas con las que el clan la vestía pero la novedad, todas las novedades, eran bienvenidas.

El sonido de varias voces la llevo a rodear la pared donde estaba la cabecera de la cama terminando en un amplio distribuidor que se abría, mediante una barandilla metálica, a la planta baja donde se desarrollaba una acalorada discusión; una mujer pelirroja con el pelo a la altura de la mandíbula y un vestido negro de corte ejecutivo miro en su dirección.

–Por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarla a los ojos y decírselo.

El resto de los allí reunidos levantaron la mirada a la planta alta donde estaba.

Su salvador soltó a un hombre joven con prendas tan impecables que indicaban una posición de poder o que por lo menos manejaba riqueza, no parecía contento de verla aunque esa fuera la primera vez que compartiera un espacio físico con él; el anciano sentado en el sofá se limito a sonreír como si se alegrara de verla mientras la mujer subía por unas escaleras de caracol antes de acercarse a ella.

–Soy Pasyone -dijo presentándose con una sonrisa, en sus manos había bolsas de distintas marcas-, ignora lo que el caprichoso, desconocedor e inconsciente nieto del jefe ha dicho ¿Quieres que te ayude con la ropa?

Lanzo una mirada al guerrero que se limito a asentir por toda respuesta.

–Por favor.

Dejo que pasara por delante de ella al dormitorio, la pelirroja fue derecha a la cama sobre la que fue dejando ropa de distintos colores y cortes.

–No sabía que tipo de prendas te gustan así que me permití el lujo de traer un poco de todo -sacó varias cajas de zapatos y luego empezó a colocar distintos conjuntos de ropa interior-, no te preocupes si algo no te gusta, tengo los tickets para cambiarlo por otra cosa.

–¿Mi anterior ropa?

–Esta guardada -se aparto de la abarrotada cama para hacerse con una silla que puso cerca de la mesilla donde había depositado un pequeño neceser-, si quieres usarla de nuevo puedo ir a buscarla.

Negó con la cabeza aproximándose al despliegue, siempre la habían hecho vestir con esas prendas sin darla más opciones aunque eso no quería decir que las añorase, aún eran útiles, y si se podían donar para que otro las encontrara un nuevo uso era más que suficiente para ella; escogió un vestido corto de anchos tirantes, escote cuadrado y tejido ligero en un color malva tornasolado, unos calcetines grises que la llegarían por encima de las rodillas y unas zapatillas que eran solo suela y tiras para sujetarse al pie. Miro los conjuntos de ropa interior pero aunque en las mentes de la gente había visto como se ponían y el efecto que esa ropa podía tener en otros no la atraían tanto como las prendas que tenía en las manos.

–Empecemos por algo simple en ese sentido -escogió un sujetador sin aros y unas braguitas sencillas-, también es conveniente que te pongas algo que te tape los brazos.

Recogió una holgada chaqueta de punto disfrutando del patrón de los nudos y de la textura de la lana, llevada por un impulso tiro del camisón arrojándolo a un lado antes de pasarse el vestido por la cabeza dejando que cayera en su lugar, se puso solo la ropa interior inferior junto con los calcetines y después se envolvió en la chaqueta.

La tela del vestido se deslizaba sobre su piel a cada movimiento, la parte que sus muslos que no cubrían los calcetines se erizo al sentir el inusual roce mientras que la holgada chaqueta se convirtió en un refugio que estrecho a su alrededor

Era tan agradable experimentar todo eso en persona.

–No puedes ir con el pelo así.

Las risas provenientes de la mujer la hicieron consciente de que los larguísimos mechones negros seguían formando parte de ella.

En realidad los odiaba.

–¿Tienes unas tijeras?

–Algo parecido -cogió un cepillo y una goma del neceser y la alentó a sentarse en la silla-, es el teléfono del mejor estilista de la ciudad. Deja que solucionemos la pelea entre el par de gallos de allí abajo y vamos a verle en cuanto podamos.

-S-I-M-P-L-E-I-N-S-T-I-N-T-O-

Sonrió al verla lo suficientemente repuesta como para estar en pie, el síndrome de abstinencia había sido tan brutal que durante una semana no había podido ni parpadear y eso que gracias a la muestra que recogió consiguieron sintetizar un supresor para las drogas usadas en ella; definitivamente era mucho más delicada que aquellos que no tenían dones físicos, lo cual era un indicativo de que era muy superior a la media y de por que había sido usada como arma.

–Que magnifica visión -el anciano se puso en pie lo que tardo en llegar a la planta baja y la invito a sentarse en el sofá-, me alegro de que al fin estés en pie.

Ella se aproximo con reservas, mirando de forma sospechosa a Arving antes de aceptar la invitación y sentarse en el borde del sofá de cuero.

–Sí intentas algo te mataré -advirtió con un gruñido, eso debió darla confianza suficiente por que su postura cambio hasta recostarse contra el respaldo del mueble.

–Podría matarnos a todos sin necesidad de...

–Basta Arving. Eres el invitado en esta casa, comportate como tal.

El hombre se erizo de tal forma que parecía un gato al que atacasen y de repente se convirtió en una tromba recogiendo un chaquetón oscuro y los guantes que había tirado sobre la mesa, a pesar del portazo que dio al salir el ambiente en la sala cambio de forma radical.

–Menos mal -suspiro Pasyone yendo a la cocina- ¿Sigues teniendo esa maravillosa cerveza de importación?

–En la balda de siempre -confirmo andando hacia allí, con el malcriado lejos podía centrarse en otras tareas que antes habían resultado imposibles de realizar.

–Mi nombre es Eski, soy el líder del clan...

–Lo sé -aparto los ojos del guerrero y de la mujer pelirroja para centrarse en el anciano que tenía delante, con el pelo y barba blancos no parecía peligroso pero la excelente forma física que mantenía decía lo contrario-, él llego antes de que me dieran la orden de matarte.

–Así que era verdad entonces.

–Su empeño en hacer cumplir la ley para con los de mi clase así como con nuestros captores fue el motivo principal.

–Bueno -se inclino hacia ella pasando a un susurro-, no puedo decir que no esperase una diana en mi espalda, pero saberlo de verdad no deja de impresionar.

Sonrió ante su sinceridad y el perdón que había en los ojos azules, no la juzgaba por haber sido un peón lo cual era un alivio.

–De todas formas hay algo que hay que tratar con respecto a tu clan.

–Soy la única superviviente -una parte de su poder entro en acción por mero instinto, rastreando en las mentes de los que había a su alrededor para hacerse con la información que necesitaba-, según la ley las posesiones del clan me pertenecen.

–Exacto.

–¿Teme algo? ¿Represalias? He sido una esclava desde que tengo memoria, mi madre y mi abuela también lo fueron. Si tengo que sentir algo es gratitud ante sus acciones.

La miro con sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba una declaración tan directa sobre lo que sentía ante el ataque de carácter preventivo que había planeado.

–Bien -dijo con un carraspeo-, con eso claro me gustaría hablar con las autoridades para que te declararan como la única heredera.

Asintió dándole permiso, ella no tenía ni idea de como encarar eso y sin tener acceso al dinero del Clan no podría pagar un abogado para que lo hiciera en su nombre; de hecho eso la recordó de que tampoco disponía de un lugar donde hospedarse o incluso pagar su comida y ropa.

–Kriger se ofreció como anfitrión hasta que tu situación este aclarada -la mirada asustada de la joven le hizo reír llamando la atención de la pareja que estaba en la zona de la cocina-. Tu expresión te delato, igualmente eres una protegida de mi clan así que dudo que alguien intente hacerte daño.

–Destruí los servidores de la fortaleza tras hacer una copia de los datos -dijo al tiempo que dejaba un tazón con tempura de verduras enfrente de un taburete en la isla de la cocina-, de quedar alguna nota sobre lo que hacían y a cuantos retenían debería ser manuscrita.

Lo cual era toda una declaración de que si alguien venía a por ella no iba a salir vivo de allí.

Dejo un plato con huevos revueltos al lado del tazón antes de servir un poco de arroz con ajetes picados y té de jengibre, la sopa de wonton estaba terminando de hervir cuando se llevo una mano al estomago, no sabía que tipo de comida le había facilitado el Clan mientras estuvo retenida y estaba procurando seguir la recomendación de los doctores de que esta fuera lo más ligera posible durante unos días.

–Ven y come -sirvió parte de la sopa en un tazón colocandolo el primero de todos-, luego podrás seguir siendo interrogada.  
Pasyone emitió una risa que oculto tras un nuevo sorbo a la cerveza.

–Una cosa más querida -no la toco pero la mano en alto la freno de forma eficaz- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Medito mirando al guerrero, en su clan los suyos no tenían un nombre si no que se les daba un titulo según sus habilidades, las suyas iban desde ser capaz de influir en los pensamientos de una persona hasta ser capaz de matarla sin necesidad de estar en el mismo continente y por eso mismo se la había conocido como Huā xǐng.

Su madre la había dado uno antes de ser encerrada en su propia prisión.

–Inku. Mi nombre es Inku.


	3. Capítulo tres

–¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto cariño?

Las manos volvieron a deslizarse por sus mechones con adoración, cuando Pasyone y ella habían entrado en la exclusiva peluquería la reacción del dueño al ver su pelo había sido como si algún dios se le hubiera aparecido, después no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desagrado frente a la aparente "herejía" que le había pedido cometer.

–Lo esta, y mucho -dejo la copa de champan en la delicada mesita a su lado-. Me costo contenerla hasta que nos hiciste hueco.

–Lo mejor de lo mejor para mi telequinetica favorita -suspiro dándose por vencido.

La mujer pelirroja le mando un beso con la mano libre guiñando un ojo a Inku, esta se sonrojo ante las afectuosas maneras de su amiga antes de volver a mirar la fotografía en la pantalla del móvil; la adolescente en ella tenía el pelo formando un halo alrededor de su rostro, ningún mechón llegando a rozar sus hombros. Lo quería igual de corto.

–Bueno, de todas formas -cogió las tijeras y un par de gomas para el pelo-, no vamos a hacerlo tal cual. Tu rostro tiene más forma de corazón que ella y un pequeño flequillo ayudara a darle proporción.

Alargo la mano deteniéndole antes de empezar.

–Si alguien quiere unas extensiones...

–Oh cariño -se abanico de forma exagerada para evitar que las lagrimas asomaran-. No vuelvas a traerme gente así -le dijo a Pasyone con un gesto airado a todas luces sobre actuado-. Eres tan noble que no puedo contigo -la dio un abrazo y empezó a recoger la cascada de pelo con las gomas-, vamos mi hermosa superviviente, hagamos que renazcas como exactamente quieres.

Inku puso las manos bajo la capa y clavó la mirada en el espejo de marco barroco en frente suya, el peluquero dio un corte limpio dejando su pelo más largo de como lo quería en realidad luego lo alboroto antes de coger un mechón entre los dedos y empezar a dar nuevos cortes.

Se la escapo una suave sonrisa que fue coreada por una mucho más amplia por parte del profesional.

Casi dos horas después entraban por la puerta de uno de los múltiples negocios de esa zona de la ciudad; el lugar mantenía, al contrario que el resto de establecimientos de la calle, la tradicional decoración de madera, candelabros de cristal y colgaduras de pesadas telas de las antiguas boutiques de otra época. Las prendas estaban manufacturadas a medida, era cierto que los maniquíes mostraban propuestas de conjuntos, pero daba la impresión de que en caso de que te valieran habría que ajustarlas igual.

–Era el único lugar que se me ocurría -sujeto la manga de una blusa de terciopelo decorado con encaje para ver mejor el acabado-, teniendo en cuenta el estilo que buscas.

Y tenía razón mientras que ella iba vestida con un blusón color hueso de mangas cortas a trozos de encaje o tela más opaca y zapatos bajos la joven pelirroja era un contrapunto de chaqueta de corte motero negra bajo la que asomaba otra de punto con cierre de cremallera mucho más clara, camiseta de tirantes purpura de un material sedoso decorado con pequeños detalles de encaje que la hacia pensar en un camisón y eternos zapatos de tacón; solo coincidían en el color de los vaqueros, el suyo era ajustado con roturas aleatorias mientras que el de su acompañante era lo que llamaban "estilo boyfriend", es decir, lo suficientemente holgado como para no parecer tu talla.

–¿Estáis interesadas en algo en concreto o traéis vuestro propio diseño?

Ambas se giraron hacia la dependienta que ataviada con un vestido corto estampado y botas habían confundido con una clienta más.

–Cosa de ella -la señalo dando un paso atrás para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Al cabo de una rato las dos muchachas empezaron a moverse por la tienda, una buscando ropa que podría interesar a la clienta y la otra mirando piezas que la llamaban la atención, mientras todo eso ocurría se sentó en uno de los divanes para comprobar los mensajes que había ido recibiendo a lo largo del día; varios eran de miembros de su Clan referentes al trabajo, otros de unas amigas sobre la reunión de esa noche en uno de los múltiples pubs de la ciudad y uno, que estuvo a punto de pasar desapercibido en mitad de la vorágine previa, por parte de Kriger.

El mensaje era corto, más un aviso que una comunicación, pero explicaba muchas cosas sobre el actual comportamiento de su amigo; no era una persona que se relacionara con facilidad, sus increíbles habilidades físicas le habían llevado por un camino muy distinto que el suyo mientras estuvieron sometidos, y aunque sabía que había estado con mujeres antes, la forma de cuidar de una perfecta desconocida como lo era Inku no dejaba de ser sospechoso. Respondió confirmando que se haría cargo de la situación antes de pasar a un correo recién recibido por parte del guerrero, lo cual era raro.

–Vaya -siguió leyendo hasta el final, a cada nueva frase sus cejas se levantaban cada vez más-, esto es inesperado.

-S-I-M-P-L-E-I-N-S-T-I-N-T-O-

Los olores cuando entro en el edificio hablaban de un nuevo, y fallido, intento de preparar la cena que había terminado en la compra de comida a domicilio, sonrió al percatarse del aroma picante de la comida hindú; no le importaba hacer una llamada de vez en cuando, eso servía para romper la rutina además de evitarlo limpiar cacharros pero la frustración en su invitada no resultaba agradable. Subió a la siguiente planta sin pasar por el taller para comprobar como había ido el día, confiaba en la gente que se quedó al cargo y como no recibió ninguna llamada avisando de algún incidente era algo que podía esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Ahora tenían algo más urgente que solucionar.

Al contrario que las pasadas semanas no reacciono cuando abrió la puerta, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mantenía una pierna abrazaba contra el torso al tiempo que no perdía vista de lo que estuviera buscando en el portátil; en vez de uno de los típicos vestidos llevaba una camiseta gris de amplias sisas acompañada de unos pantaloncillos de color granate, y por supuesto no solo había ido haciéndose con un guardarropa a su recién descubierto gusto si no que también se había desecho de la kilométrica melena.

El mechón más largo que ahora tenía sobrepasa por muy poco la linea de la delicada mandíbula

–El día ha sido fructífero por lo que veo.

La joven giro la cabeza sorprendida, demostrando lo concentrada que había estado en el ordenador en vez de en su entorno.

–Según Pasyone podría haber sido mejor -dijo volviendo a la búsqueda de edificios para acomodar a los miembros de su Clan que se habían dado a conocer- ¿Cuantos son?

–Cinco más -se quito la chaqueta de cuero dejándola sobre el sofá antes de acercarse-, al parecer son varios guerreros y alguien con un poder como el tuyo.

–¿Esto suele ser normal?

Se encogió de hombros, ataco la fortaleza con la orden de destruir el arma principal pero al descubrir que era como él y que estaba dispuesta a morir para no seguir haciendo daño decidió que darla la posibilidad de ser autónoma solucionaría el problema, con lo que no contaba era que hubiera más supervivientes aparte de ella. Era difícil dado el sistemático trabajo que realizó, pero no imposible.

–De mi antigua vida solo quedamos Pasyone y yo -cogió un tenedor y empezó a escarbar en el paquete que contenía el pollo, aún estaba caliente y la explosión de picante le hizo lagrimear-, uno más consiguió escapar pero murió a los pocos días por las heridas.

–Me gustaría saber por que han tardado tanto, si hubiera sabido que había más...

–Te mantenían aislada -la recordó-. Se han dado a conocer cuando ya habías firmado la cesión de las propiedades del clan -dio un trago a la cerveza antes de continuar-. Tienen una niña con ellos así que es normal que esperasen, si hubiera otros supervivientes además de ti podrían haberlos atacado para evitar testigos de lo que hacían con vosotros.

–Quiero hablar con ellos.

–Eski esta haciendo las gestiones para que sean traídos a la ciudad -paso al arroz antes de ponerse a su lado-. Ahora tienes la posibilidad de hacer todo lo que antes no podías, incluso de repartir los bienes del clan entre todos vosotros si es que crees que es lo correcto.

Los ojos grises se despegaron de la pantalla para clavarse en los suyos, la suave sonrisa consiguió que el corazón le diera un vuelco y se encontró soltando las cosas sobre la encimera al tiempo en que deslizaba los dedos por el brazo femenino; ella respingo pero entonces el más adorable sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas y se encontró descendiendo contra los rosados labios.

Sabía a picante y zumo de frutas, y en el momento en que bajo la pierna a la misma altura que la otra se deslizo entre ambas mientras las colocaba alrededor de sus caderas, ella cruzo los tobillos a su espalda aferrándose a la camisa y emitiendo un suave gemido que le puso duro al instante.

Dejo de pensar.

Cargo con ella hasta el sofá mientras daba grandes besos por el pálido cuello, la camiseta fue una burda escusa que uso para no lanzarse a por los pezones según la dejo en el asiento pero cuando llego a los pantalones cortos tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarlos; dio algún que otro tirón pero consiguió que resbalaran enteros por las largas piernas.

En cuanto su lengua se abrió paso a través de los resbaladizos pliegues ella dejo escapar un grito que le hizo reaccionar.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> (1) Uno de los múltiples trajes tradicionales chinos.


End file.
